The Inexplicable Little Things
by xDarkZax
Summary: Ryou is very sick, and no one is able to get there to take care of him. No one, that is, except his mistreating yami, Bakura... But something seems to be wrong with Bakura as well, or is it just what he feels? Something's going on, change is comming!
1. Chapter 1

Small water-drops fell quickly to the ground, making soft sounds when hitting the cold, grey asphalt. Down on the road cars tootled for minutes, getting nowhere because of some kind of roadblock.

From an open window not far away a pair of chocolate-brown eyes gazed down in pure annoyance at the never-ending noise. Long white bangs were shoved away from the boys face, clearing his vision slightly. He twitched his nose at the stench coming from the pollutions of the cars. Quickly he closed the window and turned around to relax against the wall, scrutinising the room intensely.

The room went in a quite light shade of gray for the walls and small pillows, and for the bigger furniture it went in a warm tone of red. That colour had proven to be pretty useful sometimes, as it didn't show stains of blood from when things didn't go the way he liked. He smirked. It was fairly dark in the room, and the only sources of light were the window and the TV. The pictures showing on the screen indicated nothing of interest to him, given it was merely commercials or old news. A loud buzz came from the TV's speakers as a button on one of the remotes was pushed. The TV went silently off in the room, making it seem as if it got smaller every minute by the vanishing light. The remote fell to the floor with a muffled thud and the panting increased from over at the couch.

"Ba- kur- a… Bakura…" the young boy whispered absently. The white-haired boy couldn't help but be drawn to the angels side as he heard him call his name.

It was that weird feeling in his chest that recently had come to be in his way. Usually Bakura would have just snorted at the boy to take it as a man, but he had become so meekly lately. As if the angel himself was influencing him, and changing his very persona to resemble his own. He stared down at the pale face of the other, seeing an empty gaze to the ceiling from the otherwise so warm and cheerful brown eyes.

Bakura's face hardened as he saw the angels head turn towards him. The tired eyes looked up into the cold ones quizzically, just to watch away feeling seriously stupid and slightly uneasy. Bakura noticed and kneeled down beside his light, brushing away the white hair from the young boy's face. Quite startled by the unexpected move the light one wrenched slightly and turned to face the darker half, who was the one to look away this time. In a low voice Bakura spoke.

"Ryou, how are you feeling?"

Silence. Pure silence.

The prince lay still, silently observing one of the soft pillows. He put on a smile, even if it looked quite troubled, and stuttered nervously. "I… I'm fine. Just fine." Bakura looked up into the chocolate eyes.

Lies.

He was just being polite, as always. That idiot, Bakura thought, didn't he think I would notice?

"Don't lie" he hissed. "You would be cooking by now and not sweating bullets if you were alright." Ryou uneasily looked away, knowing Bakura would give him some sort of punishment later on for this. He always did. He would give Ryou both physical and mental scars, although he probably didn't know about the mental part. Bakura sighed, getting Ryou to snap back to reality. Bakura carefully watched Ryou, as if looking at him in the wrong way would break him.

Delicate, innocent, caring and loving.

Light, pure.

Perfect.

That was his light, his other half. The part so different from himself.

Rough, diabolical, selfish and hating.

Dark, psychotic.

Nothing.

Bakura bit his lip and glared at his hikari. How could someone so wonderful stay with someone so vicious? Unwise of the answer Bakura hit the floor with his fist, making the TV shake from the vibrations. He bit his lip so hard blood trickled forth. A worried gaze came from the boy in the sofa.

"Bakura, are you alright?" A small line of red coloured the cheek of the former tomb robber, who didn't seem to notice. He was in deep thoughts. Ryou strained himself to sit up on his elbows, and looked into the thinking eyes of the darker one. "Bakura?" he asked slightly expectant. The spirit focused really hard on something and didn't seem to hear Ryou. He didn't even felt when Ryou pulled away a bang of hair from his face.

Ryou looked at his yami, both worried and amazed. Had Bakura ever thought something over before? A small smile formed on his sugar-sweet lips, but it was abruptly changed when he felt like he couldn't breathe. He coughed loudly, his throat feeling like sandpaper. A tear formed in his eye and he fell back into the couch. He coughed so badly it seemed like he was going to lose his intestines. Bakura had finally snapped out of his thoughts and he rushed out of the room to bring towels and other needful things.

The electricity had gone out, given none of the lamps worked, and the streetlights outside the windows were dark. The only thing lighting the room now was the lightning's sudden appearance now and then. But that didn't stop Bakura from finding what he needed. His unfailing night vision from his past life in Egypt had stayed with him, helping him out plenty of times like before. Although it took him some time to see clearly after the first lightnings had blinded him. When the loud rumble came crawling towards them he heard moans from the dark livingroom. Ryou had stopped coughing, but the fever was as high as ever.

Bakura sneaked back into the room, and looked down at the angel. He had suddenly fallen asleep, clearly exhausted by the persistent illness. For the moment he looked at peace, even though the sheets and his hair clinged tightly to his pale skin because of the sweat. As Bakura observed the astonishing beauty of his sleeping hikari he had to fight the urge to do something he never had felt like doing before – kiss Ryou.

Bakura pressed his lips tight together, and noticed the taste of blood.

That's right.

He had always abused Ryou, not wanted to kiss him. Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden? He had always been on his own, helped himself through everything. Ryou had merely been in his way, bestowing him nothing but trouble. He snorted to himself to get a grip, and glared down at the prince again with a dash of apathy. He wasn't going to let him have his way, not on his expense.

~*~*~*~

A/N: My attempt at a dark fic. I don't ever think I've really tried writing something depressing (or something like that)... -.-' I'm quite happy with it, but please give me tips how to improve!^^


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting rather cold in the small apartment. The electricity still hadn't come back an hour later, and the heat was gone as well. The storm outside didn't seem to be decreasing in power anytime soon either.

Bakura sat on the TV-table, facing away from his ill partner. He had to think things through. "Stupid mortal body… Having these good-for-nothing feelings…" he hissed silently into the air.

Quiet moans were filling the room. But Bakura did not allow himself to look over his shoulder, he would not lose this little "game". Submitting to the oppressing urge of succouring the angel-like being positioned behind him was equal to admitting defeat, and he would never do that. Folding his arms, he snorted. Game… A fateful game… He smirked at the sudden thought of the usual; trying to beat ou-sama to gain all the millennium items and become the evil god of the entire world. And it would've worked, had it not been for my slight carelessness, Bakura thought quite apathetically. Next time I won't be that kind… The small smirk spread across his face, and he got up with tons of new ideas to get rid of his eternal enemy.

"Eum, Bakura…" came the weak voice of the prince from the couch. Finishing off his thoughts he said "hmm?", but he still did not turn fully around. Annoyingly enough to Bakura he felt eager to know what the angel behind him had on his mind. Absently, yet as polite as ever, Ryou asked, "Why's it so cold in here?"

Bakura furrowed his brows and gave him a questioning look. He figured that Ryou hadn't been awake that long. He had fallen asleep sometime before the heat had vanished, so of course he wouldn't know. Bakura gave himself an irritated look, but Ryou directly thought it was for him. "S-sorry… Nevermind…" Unconsciously the Egyptian spirit reached out a hand towards the angel, and almost faced the lovely chocolate pools only to stop abruptly in the middle of his movement. Chewing on his lower lip, he shook his head.

Don't act like that, don't think like that, don't even feel like that! Ra, these stupid emotions are just in my way!

Ryou gave up a silent shiver. Standing up from his resting place Bakura went straight across the room and opened one of the doors. Upon one of the shelves he found a thick, blue blanket. He took it down and slammed the door shut. Though curious, Ryou wouldn't see what his darker half was doing. He would probably get to know it soon enough… The thuds of an advancing yami stopped behind him, and the blanket fell over him, covering his vision completely. Stunned frozen Ryou just stared from under it. It took him a few seconds to understand the blanket really was for him, and his cheeks turned a vague pink. He slowly removed it from his eyes, but just enough so that his darker half wouldn't notice the blush.

"…Thanks…"

Bakura just snorted in return. Turning his back against the lighter one, he rested towards the back support of the sofa. He glared daggers at the wall for minutes before he finally forced himself to whisper, "Getting warmer yet?". Though the low voice, Ryou picked up the question. Coughing slightly, he answered "a little" and curled up under the covers. Without answering again Bakura resumed the piercing glare to the wall. Ryou continued to shiver no matter the blanket, and he was slowly dosing off again. Half asleep he started sweating once more, which made the silken hair cling to his beautifully pale skin. Kicking and rolling around in the sofa, he lost the blue blanket and was exposed to the cold air of the apartment. Sighing loudly and cursing Bakura put the blanket back on Ryou, but he just kicked it off again. Folding his arms Bakura just ignored it. I'm not doing it again, I've already been nice for a year… he thought, clearly irritated by himself. Then it all got to him: it wasn't his fault, it was the prince's fault. Staring down at the half asleep boy Bakura leaned on the back support. Gracefully turning in his sleep Ryou mumbled something. He had the lips of an angel, them looking like glazed sugar and probably tasting like sweet caramels... Grinning his teeth in anger Bakura now whispered to himself.

"You want this, don't you? Want me to see if they really are that sweet." He clenched his fist. He leaned closer, almost reaching the lighter one's lips when he stopped and hissed low enough for only him to hear. "I'll get you for this…" Turning his back at Ryou, Bakura stared at him over his shoulder, leaving for the kitchen.

The minutes passed and the thunder crawled closer and closer all the time. Bakura leaned over the counter and stared out at the falling rain. Snorting and with furrowed brows he slowly turned around to look around the room. He wanted something to do, something to ease him. Perhaps something to entertain him a little… Out the corner of his eye he saw something glisten at a sudden lightning, and it almost sang to him through the loud rumble of thunder. He watched the kitchen knife intensely, its sharp edge seeming to search for his trembling fingertips. It grew colder each second. The blade felt like ice, chilling him to his core, and the handle fit perfectly in his hand, feeling smooth like silk in his palm. Bakura couldn't help but smirk at the great feeling of destructive power rushing through his veins. Now he had something to entertain himself with…

Ryou lay in the sofa, chest heaving up and down irregularly. But he was laying quite still, which Bakura liked. With a supercilious smile and mocking eyes, he leaned in close to Ryou over the back of the sofa. Bakura could now feel Ryou's weak breath to his soft, pale skin. The white bangs of his hair landing like a frame around Ryou's face, while he whispered drawly.

"My time to have fun, dear little prince…"

Taking forth the kitchen knife he softly pressed it to Ryou's cheek, leaving a small mark of crimson where the tip penetrated his thin skin. Ryou wrenched at the prink, but the reaction was hardly satisfying for the darker one. He dragged the edge along the fine lines of Ryou's chin, making the angel gasp at the hurtful touch.

"How about some more?" Bakura glared down at the prince, who tossed and turned in the coma, trying to wave away the pain. The smirk on Bakura's lips grew wider, and this time he put more power onto his amusement. The knife now followed the trail leaving a painful, yet partly harmless, long cut in Ryou's throat. Ryou's reaction was nothing that Bakura would've predicted. He barely managed to keep up with the course of events, and the next thing he knew he was laying flat on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling. Laying still for a moment he wondered where the knife had gone, when he saw a quick flash, felt slight pain and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"…How about some more?"

Bakura flung open his eyes and found himself glaring at the ceiling of the living room. Everything was silent, as if no one was even breathing. Catching his eyes he saw the knife glimmer two inches away from his face. Slowly he heaved himself up and looked around the room before he picked it up. He scratched the back of his head, when he suddenly felt a slight burn on his cheek. The sensation of some sticky substance as thick as syrup that searched its way down to his chin, dripping warm dots onto his soft white hand colouring it as red as wine. Glaring at the liquid ruby on the cold blade of steel in his other hand Bakura just sat there. He immediately realized he had got the cut from when Ryou wrenched in pain in the coma-like sleep.

'Karasch poom paow!'

The sudden noise got Bakura to flinch, but he quickly came to his feet to look it up. He looked down on the prince, who lied so still he seemed to be carved out of stone. It wasn't him.

'Clink clonk' Bakura sneaked closer, approaching the kitchen inch by inch. Whoever was there was not going to intrude for long. 'Rrrisch!'

He rounded the corner of the kitchen-door, silently brushing away the clean white bangs from his face. The chocolate eyes scanned the area looking for someone, or something, that would have made the noise. Then he heard a crunching sound, like someone very close was chewing on something. Knife ready he inched closer to the kitchen-island, the sound getting louder, and was ready to throw himself at the intruder. Leaning forth enough to se who it was, Bakura gave away a loud sigh and put away the sharpened blade. The blonde boy stopped eating and looked at the spirit beside him. Although the murderous look he received did not affect him the slightest. Fast enough the suntanned Egyptian resumed his little feast.

"And what in the name of Ra are YOU doing here?" Bakura snorted coldly at his friend. Those calm violet eyes of the Ishtar boy showed no interest whatsoever in what the white haired one had to say.

"Well?"

Tiredly Malik looked up at him, giving a hint of apathy in his gaze and irony in his voice. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." He started munching on the chips again. "You know, I came here for Ryou. To see if he had got any better, and I find you torturing him with a knife? You can do that with the pharaoh…"

Bakura turned his eyes towards the floor, humpfing silently. "It's his own fault… He could just stop being such a sissy, then perhaps I would quit it." He put on a sadistic smile and raised his voice slightly. "And I was just practicing; the pharaoh will get it worse."

Malik rose without so much as a word to his friend, leaving the kitchen and heading for the living room. Puzzled Bakura followed him through the apartment. Stopping before the couch the two of them looked down on the twitching body of the angel. Blood mixed with sweat rolled down his skin, and he kept on whispering something, but it was too muzzled for the boys to hear. Malik shook his head and pointed at the shivering prince.

"Does that look good, you think? Does he look healthy to you?"

"What do you care? To Ammut with you!" Bakura snapped, irritated by the tone in his friend's voice.

"He's my friend, and calm down, you're…"

"CALM DOWN?"

"You're waking h…"

"THINK I'VE GOT A HOT TEMPER OR WHAT?"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE WAKING RYOU!"

"WELL, I…"

The Egyptian suddenly hushed the spirit, and they slowly turned towards the sofa. Ryou was heaving himself over the back support, and was close to fall over had it not been for that Bakura quickly got over there and caught him.

"Don't fight, please..." Ryou strained himself to say, but it only came out as a faint whisper. Bakura just humpfed at the request from his lighter half. "Why do you even bother when you're on the verge of fainting!" At first his voice seemed harsh, but there was a small hint of worry in it.

Marik sighed at his friend. First he can hurt Ryou without caring the slightest, then he's all different and wouldn't allow a mosquito close to him? He watched the spirit help the white-haired angel back onto the sofa, and couldn't stop thinking that in this ancient Egyptian thief there might be something other that hate and selfishness after all.

"And lie still! Marik will get you something to drink…" Bakura huffed Marik into the kitchen, simply pointing at where the glasses where. Ignoring the frustrated Marik, Bakura slid the curtain aside and watched the road down below. The storm was getting heavier by the minute. The rain never stopping, the thunder closing in and the biting wind was all just waiting for a disaster to occur. The chocolate brown eyes turned towards the people on the street, following them as they search for cover from the storm. Some of them, he noticed, looked quite familiar, wearing the same uniform as Ryou usually did. They entered the very building he was in, but he didn't think much more about that. His gaze soon returned to the running crowds.

"Bakura."

The white-haired spirit turned to face the boy addressing him. The warm violet eyes of the young Ishtar locked at the window. "What weather, huh?" Bakura glared at the grave keeper, but not for long. Marik continued.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you that nice before…" Bakura furrowed his brows. What did he mean? "Why were you? No, let me rephrase the question. If you can be that nice to him, then why do you hurt him all of a sudden?"

Bakura smirked, although he really had no reason. "Well…" He looked out the window again. "What do you think?"

"Why, Bakura... I'm you're friend, aren't I? What is it that you're hiding?"

Bakura lowered his eyes, getting the white chunks of hair to cover his face. I don't hide a thing. If I steal, hurt or whatever else, I brag about it. He humpfed. It's Ryou's own fault he's so annoyingly attractive! … What… the heck… did I just think…? A slight blush began to spread across his face. For Ra's sake, what's wrong with me! You can't be serious!

Bakura just stood there, almost trembling by the thoughts in was having. Marik shook his head, realizing he probably wouldn't get an answer. He scratched his head, leaving the blonde bangs in a mess. Turning around he went to the living room. He scrutinized the area firmly, looking for anything to get his attention. Leaning against the sofa's back support, Marik looked down at the prince. He was lying awfully still. "Strange…" he said, leaning closer to the weakened angel. The tomb keeper put his hand close to Ryou's nose and mouth. "Oh Ra, no… BAKURA!"

Back in the kitchen Bakura snapped out of his troublesome thoughts. Trying his best not to let it show, Bakura shortly replied. "What?"

Footsteps were heard through the apartment, and Marik came running into the kitchen. "BAKURA!" With a tear in his eye and breathless he shouts: "RYOU'S NOT BREATHING!"

*~.~*~.~*

A/N. I'm sorry it took so long for the chapter to turn up! I don't really like it that much either, so I may edit it later on... But anyway, hope you enjoy it! /xDarkZax


	4. Chapter 4

Bakura's heart was beating fast enough for him to think he had got a fever of his own. In front of him lie the prince, frightfully still upon the curled sheets. Bakura had gotten to his side in a flash when Marik had screamed those horrible words.

"RYOU'S NOT BREATHING"

The once harsh chocolate eyes gazed in worry at the pale face beneath him. The light skin full of lustre, the long eyelashes tangled in the white chunks of hair, and those sweet, soft lips that almost yearned for him to taste them. Hesitant Bakura swallowed. He had promised himself never to even think about it, but what choice did he have?

He kneeled down beside the angel, feeling how cold his hand felt against his own. Bakura leant closer to his other half, letting his lips brush towards the others. "I have to…" He took a deep breath.

Rustling inside the kitchen Marik paced back and forth trying to calm himself. He had the phone at his ear, as he had just dialled 911. The light click indicating the other end had picked up the phone made its way to Marik, and a bright, cheery voice answered.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

What a happy girl… How can she sound like that after what happened here? Well, she wouldn't know but anyway! It annoys me…

"I want an ambulance! Quick!"

The woman in the other end of the line started pressing some buttons. "Certainly, sir." Her voice was now more serious. "Where should I send it?"

Slightly blushing Bakura gave the kiss of life another try, pressing his lips against Ryou's. He wasn't exactly sure he was doing it right, but he tried his best to mimic what he had seen on TV. He was nervous. What would happen if he didn't succeed? Would he… really lose Ryou? No! He wouldn't let it happen! He gave the kiss another go. His eyes opened wide. Ryou's chest heaved up and down with Bakura's tries at mouth-to-mouth. Some colour was slowly returning to the prince's pale face. A bit relieved Bakura watched Ryou, who now breathed on his own again.

"It's just barely, but still…" He sighed, turning to glare at the kitchen door, eyebrows furrowed. "Ra, where's that stupid Marik with the ambulance?"

Marik opened the door in haste. He seemed nervous. Eyeing both Bakura and Ryou worriedly he silently spoke.

"There is no ambulance… They say this area has some kind of roadblock they can't get past…"

Bakura showed his teeth and gave up a low growl. "We'll have to move him to a hospital ourselves then!" he spitted at the blond Egyptian. Looking for a way to keep Ryou warm Bakura searched a nearby closet. Marik went over to the angel's side. The fair being was still just barely breathing, and Marik couldn't help but feel like something more might happen this unpleasant evening. While Bakura wrapped Ryou in another blanket Marik whispered to himself, "don't worry Ryou, we'll fix this…" and went looking for an umbrella.

Bakura carefully lifted the fragile prince up from the sofa and out into the hall, where Marik stood ready to leave. Without further thoughts he kicked up the door and left the apartment wide open for anyone who wished to enter it. Staring at the hot-headed spirit for a second Marik soon realised he had to jog after him. Rushing down the few stairs the youths almost knocked down everyone in their way. When reaching the ground floor Marik was approximately 3 meters in front of Bakura and Ryou. Then he suddenly bumped into some brunette. They both squeaked for a moment before they realized who they'd meet.

"Marik! What are you doing here?" Tea asked in that light voice of hers. Some of their other friends were there as well. Joey stepped forward and then saw Bakura closing in carrying someone in his arms. When he understood who it was he shouted. "Oh my, Ryou! What have you done to him, asshole!"

Bakura was almost boiling with fury just seeing these stupid imbeciles, and having accusations thrown at him was not exactly helping them. Had it not been for Marik stopping him, he would have torn them to pieces. Eyes burning, muscles fighting to only care about Ryou, Bakura hissed at them.

"Be lucky, I haven't got the time for you morons… But follow and I will feed your souls to the shadows!"

He quickly turned away from them and hurried to the door. Joey was about to jump right at him when Tristan and Duke grabbed an arm each. "Hey, easy pal!" "Careful, he's got Ryou..." They howled, trying to hold him back. Joey growled at them. "That's just it; he's got one of our friends..." The Egyptian boy stepped forward. Silently, almost whispering, he said "There might be something you guys ought to know."

Marik gestured to the little group to stay put, and ran outside to catch up with Bakura. He hadn't gotten far, due to the pouring rain and whipping winds. Giving Ryou the best shelter he could offer, Bakura looked around for the closest way to the Domino hospital. Bakura was determined, but never the less his face could not lie. He was worried sick in the least. Eventually Bakura realized that he had no idea of the direction of their destinations location and muttered. Marik put his hand on Bakura's shoulder with a sigh. Trying to get heard in the surrounding ruckus he shouted "We have to hurry! The hospital is just a few hundred meters away, to the left of here!" Bakura nodded, and they started moving.

The rain fell heavily upon the three teenagers. Their hair clinged tight to their faces, where the rough wind liked to put it. Domino hospital was rapidly getting closer. But the road was wet and slippery, so the boys had to be very careful not to drop their friend. It must have been quite a sight for the couple of people staring out their windows. Seeing an Egyptian boy and a white-haired boy, slipping around carrying another boy seeming to be the later one's brother towards the hospital. Soon they reached the front door of the great building and Marik was fast to open the doors. The weak looking man in the reception jumped at the sudden appearance. But seeing the pale boy in their arms got him focused on what to do: call one of the doctors to the lobby immediately. After calling out for a Dr. Hishiro through the speakers he hurried over to the young boys. He swiftly examined Ryou, and looked up at the two other boys. A meek little voice accompanied him. "You didn't bring him here a minute too early. It's a wonder he even survived the trip here in this weather!" Bakura furrowed his brows. "Like we didn't know…" Marik looked worriedly at Ryou.

Footsteps were getting closer, and a doctor approached them. When he saw Ryou Dr. Hishiro instantly told the nurse that had followed him to help him carry the boy. "Get this boy to pre op. on the double!" But before he could get anywhere he felt a hand holding his collar firmly. Merciless chocolate eyes glared at him, and a "chill to the bone" voice hissed at him through the fangs.

_"Don't you dare to lose him..!"_

_A/N: Hi guys! ^^  
__I'm __so very sorry it took this long for the chapter to come up… But I hope you enjoy it. And thank you so much for all the reviews! I love them, they give me a reason to continue to put up stories. I hope I get more… :3 / xDarkZax_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm extremly sorry for taking so long to update, no circumstances could excuse the absence of this chapter. My apologies.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be sure to update much sooner this time! Now it's STORYTIME WITH BAKURA AND MARIK! :D

* * *

The white haired boy stomped angrily back and forth in the waiting room, his eyes darting between the walls and a door. The pale colour on the walls unnerved him a bit, which only served to worsen his already bad mood.

Every now and then Bakura would shoot a glance at the glowing sign above the door. It had been flickering ever since it was lit. One of the nurses had come along earlier and told that it was due to the power failure, and that their standby generator didn't work on full capacity. Bakura just hissed at it. How was he supposed to know when they were done? Feeling aggravated Bakura let out his frustration on a close-by chair, kicking it so it flew into the wall behind. It made a loud, metallic sound as it bounced on the cream-coloured wall, and crashed onto a rug with a thud on the floor.

Marik silently stared at the misplaced piece of furniture. He rested his chin on his intertwined fingers, his arms being situated upon his lap. The young Egyptian let his eyelids close over his lilac orbs and tacitly whispered, more to himself than to his spirit friend:

"I hope Ryou is okay…"

Bakura gave the other a slightly astonished look, but the words the tanned boy had uttered only frustrated him for some reason. "That idiot will be fine!" he snorted, clenching his fist tightly. "I need him to be…" he added mumbling and shifted his glare to his hand. Marik looked at the pale boy from under half-closed lids, seeming to not have heard the sentence completely. But Bakura showed no sign of that he would repeat himself, so the Egyptian just leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Yeah, you're probably right."

The single clock in the room ticked inertly. It let them know just how long a few minutes could really feel. For what seemed like an eternity they remained still, almost completely soundless in the small room. Bakura started shaking with anger. He glared at the door, interrupting the silence by hissing loudly. "What's taking them so long?" His voice sounded slightly hoarse as he spoke, but he didn't care. "Those imbeciles should be done by now!" He sat down by Marik with a thud, the chair creaking loudly at the sudden weight applied to it.

"They're doing their best, just have a little patience." The tanned teen next to him spoke calmly. Harsh chocolate eyes shot him a glare. "Patience? With those nitwits? Why not just ask me to be best friend with the pharaoh while you're at it?" His comment ended in a small cough. Marik watched his friend for a few seconds, and then carefully looked around the room. When realizing what he was searching for was not there, he sighed once more. Resting his chin in his hand he turned to the spirit. "I'm gonna go find something to drink. You want some?" The white-haired boy folded his arms and snorted. "Whatever."

The young Egyptian stood up from his seat, taking a few slow steps before stopping and looking at Bakura over his shoulder.

"Don´t worry – he´ll be fine."

With these words he vanished out the door, while hearing a muffled laughter from the waiting room.

Marik slowly walked down the corridor, taking the time to watch some of the paintings that covered the otherwise plain walls. Around half of the pictures hanging on the wall where photographs and the rest of them seemed to be abstract paintings.

One of the pictures depicted a smiling girl, standing before a big clock tower. The sun was shining in her face, and a summer breeze made her chestnut coloured hair fly gently.

One of the paintings depicted two men sitting in a teacup shaped boat. They where on their way towards a great waterfall, frenetically trying to reach a burning tree. In one of its branches a wristwatch hung, gradually dropping its liquid shape into the water.

Marik continued through the long corridor, observing some more paintings along the way. After a while he noticed that every one of them had something in common – all of them had a clock by hook or by crook. Raising an eyebrow the Egyptian thought to himself. _Time theme...? Interesting._ He brushed away some blonde strands from his face and slowly rounded a corner. Only a few meters away were a huge soda-automat. Marik silently walked closer. Next to it another clock hung. Tick tock tick tock, it echoed through the hall.

"Men talk of killing time, whilst time quietly kills them." Marik sighed as he put some coins into the automat. It made a beeping sound for every button the boy pressed. It rustled loudly inside the machine and a bottle of soda fell out of it into the young man's hands. _How ironic..._ he thought while silently repeating the action. The clock continued its steady rhythm. ..._Are you supposed to think of the little time there might be left..?_

Tick tock tick tock...

Bakura seethed and glared in the direction of the ticking. He was getting rather impatient with the sound as it seemed to be growing louder. He turned slightly to his side.

The sign was still lit.

Grumbling loudly he stared back down at the floor. His anger increased rapidly and between his teeth he spoke to the air.

"That little bugger better not give up in there. He wouldn't want to know what I have in store for him if I lose him!"

Bakura stared down at his hands, clenching them as it slowly dawned on him what he had meant with his words.

_What _would_ I do if I lost him..?_

Abrupt Bakura heard something at the far end of the room and quickly spun around. The approaching figure was none other than Marik, arriving with the beverages in his hand. Upon seeing Bakura's expression the Egyptian frowned.

"Something the matter?"

"Buzz of."

Marik just shook his head and sat down next to his friend, handing him one of the drinks. The thief almost reluctantly accepted it and opened it to take a sip. He sighed and glanced at the other boy. Marik opened his mouth to speak, but Bakura just hissed at him. Marik seemed to understand and kept silent and they sat sill for a long time. Time seemed to go ever so slow. Every now and then the two interrupted their stare at the floor to watch the sign, only to let their gaze divert to the carpeted ground again at the sight of the glowing green letters. The clock was ticking loudly and the all-too-sweet scent of hyacinths made the air in the room feel thick. The rain fell heavily upon the window-ledge. Bakura felt a shiver run down his back. The room seemed to have grown colder, but the white-haired boy just shrugged it off. Marik put the drink to his lips only to lower it to watch his friend. Bakura was not slow to notice and he sighed.

"What?" he snorted, resting his head in his hand. Marik gave a small smile to the spirit.

"You really care about him, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he smiled as his friend glared at him.

"What ever gave you that foolish idea!" His cheeks were turning a bright pink as he spoke. "I'll have you know that-"

He was interrupted as they heard a soft click, and suddenly it looked a tad darker in the room.

"The sign!"Marik gasped as he watched the closed door. Bakura raised an eyebrow at his friend. "It's not lit anymore..." the tanned teen continued. The other boy now turned around to see that the sign indeed had been put out.

They sat completely still, nervously waiting for someone to come talk to them, someone to reassure them that everything was fine with their friend. Just as Bakura felt he was going to snap from the wait the door creaked open. The footsteps of Dr. Hishiro echoed through the small waiting room, only accompanied by the thunderous rain every now and then. Bakura wasn't sure he was even breathing until the doctor spoke.

"Gentlemen, I have some news for you regarding your brother." The man looked at Bakura. Dr. Hishiro continued. "He is a brave young man, that boy, and I have done everything I can for him."

"So he's going to be alright?" Marik looked up from behind his friend.

"Yes, I believe he will." Marik smiled at Dr. Hishiro's words, but the doctor didn't wait for them to celebrate. "But I must say that his illness is... rather peculiar." He corrected his glasses. "I have never seen anything like it before." He skipped through some files he had with him. "I will examine it thoroughly in the coming days; in the meantime you should let him rest. Though, just in case of a fire or the likes, if he really has to get out we will provide you with a wheelchair."

Bakura intensely watched the door, not fully paying attention to the doctor anymore. Although hating to admit it, he did care about his lighter side and couldn't stand not knowing how he was. _If_ I'm _the one hurting him it is fine, but if_ _anyone or anything else_ _where to cause him harm I'll make sure hell breaks loose_, he thought to himself. Suddenly a box fell into his lap and broke his glare at the wall. He stared at Dr. Hishiro who had given him the medicine. Not getting the explanation he wanted Bakura seethed at the doctor.

"What is this?"

Dr. Hishiro sighed rather impatiently and went through his papers again. "As I just said, that is a sedative you need to give your brother on a regular basis until we know what the source of this illness is." He looked at Bakura and corrected his glasses. "Should you forget to give it to him you need to correct it as soon as you can." He gave a paper to Marik and left the room. Bakura just glared after him, still not satisfied as far from all of his questions where answered. In pure frustration he arose and threw his chair into the wall in front of him.

"What are we supposed to do now? And where in the name of Ra is Ryou!" the white-haired boy all but roared. A hand on his shoulder got him to turn around and stare into the lilac depths of his friend.

"Ryou is going to sleep here tonight." He said reassuringly. "Dr. Hishiro said we could take him home tomorrow morning, we just have to wait a bit longer." Marik took Bakura's drink and gave it to him. "Here."

Wanting nothing more than to break the wall Bakura took a sip and stared out the window. "It better become nicer weather, this is quite unnerving..."

* * *

So what did you think of this chapter? I hope it wasn't to awful, I wrote a lot of it just 5 minutes ago...

I hope you liked it and please stay to read the next terrible piece of The Inexplicable Little Things!


End file.
